The Truth of Luna
by Abi the Authoress
Summary: After suffering a loss, one will take extreme measures to get them back.


**A\N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. Some lines are direct quotes from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"I want her back!" screamed a little girl to the heavens. "She's my mother..." she cried as she slammed her hands down on circular floor where runes and geometric figures made from chalk were the only thing marring the otherwise immaculate wooden surface. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was careful to not let it smear the chalk. Lightning crackled in huge arches all about her. As soon as her hands touched the array, she was thrown into a limitless white void. Facing the girl was a replica of herself made of the same stuff as the void. The only noticeable feature an eerie, full grin planted upon his (its?) face.

"Hello, young al-chem-ist," said the figure with an unrealistic calm.

"Where's my mother?" the girl shouted to him. "You aren't my mother! I want Mummy! I did this for Mummy! For Daddy! For all of us! I wanted us to be a family again! I wanted us to be happy!" She paused a moment, trying to stop the tears that would ultimately come. "Who are you?" she said when she had controlled the urge.

"I am called by many names," replied the figure, with an omniscient voice. "I'm the World. I'm the Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am One. I am All. And I am also," here he pointed at her before continuing, "you."

"What do mean? Why am I here? What is here? I want to get out. Help me!"

"If only it were that simple," Truth tsked. "Turn around."

The small child slowly pivoted, so her back was toward the self-proclaimed deity. A set of ornate doors loomed over her. Her fears grew as the doors opened, and millions of tiny black hands took hold of her. They started to tug her away to the dark emptiness. She tried resisting, but it was futile. The hands dragged her past the opening, and the doors flew shut.

Information immediately started to stream past. Alchemical formulas and mathematical equations took home in her head. As she was approaching knowledge about her mistake, she felt as though she could not take any more. Then, as suddenly as it had started, she was tossed back to the void, with the same figure guarding the gate.

"Let me back!" she cried. "I almost had it! If I could only go back..."

"Ah," reprimanded Truth, "but your price was not enough."

"Price? What price? What do you mean?"

"'There's no such thing as a free lunch,'" Truth said soothingly. "Annd, it looks like it time to go! Good-bye, young al-chem-ist!"

The girl returned to the same place she was before the meeting. She momentarily wondered if it were just a dream, but then, her eyes rested on the... the _thing_ she had made. Hands grew out of its head and broke off at weird angles. Legs grew upwards behind the head, which protruded out of the back. The face was contorted into a gruesome look of pain as the lips tried to form words.

"Lu...na," it seemed to rasp. "Lu...na did this ... Luna."

She slowly raised a hand to her mouth in horror. This was her fault. She did this to her mother. Finding a brick just outside the door, she threw it and the grotesque creation, hoping to end its obvious misery. As soon as she did though, the weight of what she did came crashing down on her all at once. Her mother died twice because of her. The girl attempted to brush tears out of her eyes, with no avail, as she turned to run.

She ran. She ran away. She went to her father out in the garden, not bothering to fix her blood-stained platinum blonde hair. When she came to him, he was spouting gibberish. She soon came to see what Truth meant about the "price." She stood rooted to her spot unable to do anything else.

"The price," she thought sourly, "your sanity. For my mistake. I've basically killed both of my parents within minutes of each other." A small, delirious, exasperated laugh came out.

"Did you say something, Luna dear?"

"No, nothing, Dad." She let the tears flow freely and hoped her father didn't notice.

She grew into what her father needed. Anyone who knew her before, soon forgot there was a time when she was different. Sometimes she even let herself think that. But she was always sorry for what she did to her family. She ruined it trying to make it whole again. And that was something she was always aware of.


End file.
